Meerkat
Meerkats are animals that appear in ''The Lion King '' franchise. Information Appearance Meerkats are shown to be tall and thin. They have pale brown fur that has darker stripes on their backs and patches of cream on their chests. When aging, their furs become pale gray with whitish-gray chests. While the younger meerkats have red or blonde hair, the ones of the elderly are short-cropped gray. Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this animal makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes meerkats, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: Timon and Pumbaa's Affection * The Lion Guard: Timon and Pumbaa's Love * The Lion Guard: Timon and Pumbaa's Pride * The Lion Guard: Timon and Pumbaa's Confidence * The Lion Guard: Timon and Pumbaa's Faith * The Lion Guard: Timon and Pumbaa's Support * The Lion Guard: Timon and Pumbaa’s Devotion * The Lion Guard: Ma's Affection * The Lion Guard: Ma's Love * The Lion Guard: Ma's Pride *The Lion Guard: Ma's Confidence *The Lion Guard: Ma's Faith *The Lion Guard: Ma's Support *The Lion Guard: Ma’s Devotion *The Lion Guard: A Celebration to Remember *The Lion Guard: Another Kupatana Celebration *The Lion Guard: Celebrating Kupatana * The Lion Guard: An Important Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Special Event * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Joyous Occasion * The Lion Guard: An Important Event * The Lion Guard: An Amazing Day * The Lion Guard: A Memorable Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Event * The Lion Guard: A Perfect Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Momentous Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Special Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Joyous Celebration * The Lion Guard: An Amazing Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Celebration * The Lion Guard: The Kumbuka Celebration *The Lion Guard: Defending The Pridelands *The Lion Guard: Finally Reunited *The Lion Guard: An Unfortunate Event *The Lion Guard: Protecting Ma *The Lion Guard: Protecting Timon and Pumbaa *The Future Queen *The Lion King: Simba's Kingdom *A Great Calling *The Guard *McPumbaa's *Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan *The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony *The Lion King: Kopa's Story *The Lion Guard: Bleeding Scars *The Dark Roar Rises *The Dark Roar Returns *The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew *The Lion King: The Legend of Simba *The Lion Guard: The Good Jackal *Like Water and Rain *The Lion King IV: Subira's Beginning *Webkinz and Lion King: Safari Life *The Lion King VI: The Great Pride Migration *Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale *To Save A Princess *Kiara's Tears *Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan: Night of the Zimwi *The Lion King 3: Son of Honor *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands *Visions of The Past *The Lion King (Luxlenchner) *Pride Rock Chronicles *The Lion Guard: Adventures in the Pride Lands *The Lion Guard: Endgame *The Lion Guard: War Without Borders *The Lion Guard: New Beginning Meerkats on the Wiki All meerkats on the Wiki can be found here. Gallery Category:Animals Category:Meerkats